


You were right here all along

by jenngps



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenngps/pseuds/jenngps
Summary: One night and a lot of beers scattered on the floor.Confessions that change everything.





	You were right here all along

"So... Who was the last one?" Joey took another sip of his beer, spilling a little on the black T-shirt he was wearing. 

He was fucking drunk. The several bottles of beer on the floor of the room proved that. And he was also surprised, because he hardly got drunk. In fact, Joey didn't even remember the last time he was in that state.  
But he didn't give a damn. The night was great. Beers, tv shows and hours of stupid conversations with Chandler... That was their routine the last couple of weeks. 

"Janice." Chandler snorted. Joey laughed. 

"Dude... You urgently need a new woman in your life. No one can stand her!"  
He stretched his legs a little bit. They were sitting on the floor, since they spilled beer in their recliner armchairs and couldn't be bothered to clean it up.

"Easy to say. I wasn't born with your gift, Tribianni." He drank a little more.

Chandler was very far from the level of drunknness that Joey was in. His dead was spinning a little bit, but nothing that a coulpe of hours of sleep wouldn't fix. However, it was two in the morning already and Chandler had to go to work early.

"You just need to get loose more," Joey looked at him. "If you want, I can help."

"Nah. It's bet to let it go," He shruged. "Who knows, maybe one day I get lucky and find someone nice."

"You will." Joey touched Chandler's shoulder and slightly rubbed it, trying to comfort him.

And that feeling crossed Chandler's body for the twentieth time that day and he cursed himself for it. It was a torment. And he tried not to feel it but his body just wouldn't answer his commands. Everytime Joey got too close or touched him anywhere, a shock would travel his body. It started slowly and then it took unbearable proportions.  
It burned so much that it hurt.  
And it hurt even more because he knew that that feeling would never be mutual.

"What about you, Joey? You don't think about meeting a nice girl and dating her?" 

"Oh, man. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Dunno if I ever will be." Joey stared at him.

"You should try."

"Why do you say that?" His gaze was fixed on Chandler.

"'Cause you're a nice guy. You deserve to fall in love." Chandler reciprocated the look and they stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"Have you ever been in love?" Joey noticed him break the eye contact. Chandler sighed.

"Once."

"How was it?"

"It hurt."

They were silent for a while. Chandler stared at the ceiling and Joey tried to figure out what he was thinking. He felt that Chandler was acting different lately. He was talking less and he also didn't spend a lot of time at home. Perhaps that was the reason Joey insisted that they enjoy the evenings together, talking shit and drinking whatever. It was the only time that they spent together. Chandler was out most of the day. 

Joey felt that he was right there with him. So close. And that the same time, so far. He didn't understand what was happening, but that distance hurt him. The fear that Chandler would keep himself away from him to the point where they wouldn't talk any more was suffocating. 

"Chandler..."

Chandler looked at him. At Joey's heavy eyes. Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol affecting his body.

"You're good. You're so good." Chandler felt his breathing stop for a couple of seconds. "I want you to meet a nice woman. But I don't wanna lose you."

Those words were heavier than Joey's eyes. Chandler knew how much Joey cared about him. They were best friends since maybe... Ever. And he was being distant for weeks. It wasn't as if he was doing that on purpose, but Chandler couldn't stand feeling that way when he was next to Joey. It hurt to much. He tried, he tried so much not to feel, but by trying he felt even more. 

"Joe, you won't lose me. I'm right here." Chandler moved a little so he would be in front of the other man. 

"Sometimes it seems like you're not. You're distant." Joey looked away. "I don't like this."

"I just have a lot going on at work."

"Did I do something?" Joey looked at him again.

"No, Joe. It's not you." Chandler sighed.

"If I did something, just tell me so I can fix it."

"Hey, you didn't do anything. It's fine."

Chandler didn't know if it was the effect of alcohol or those feelings that he recriminated so much, but his whole body begged to hug Joey at that moment. And so he did. He wanted to bury himself there in the curve of his best friend's neck and never leave again. Avoiding physical contact was what he was doing most recently, and he missed those arms around him so much. 

They hugged for a while. None of them felt the need to break the contact at that moment.

"Don't you try to get away any more." Joey whispered against Chandler's skin and he literally wanted to die.

"I won't." Chandler hugged him harder. 

When they parted, Joey had a smile on his lips. It was one of his most bright ones. Chandler smiled back.

"Your smile is nice." Joey said and Chandler grunted. Sometimes Joey would do that on purpose, he was sure.

"Shut up, Joe."

"And you hair..." Joey touched the dark strands and slowly wrapped his fingers around Chandler's hair.

He didn't know why the hell Joey was doing that but he was sure it was best to stop it right now. Because Joey was too drunk and Chandler was too gone for him. That was extremely dangerous.

"Hey, cowboy," Chandler took Joey's hand out of his hair. "Time to sleep, don't you think?"

"Just a little more." Joey asked, smiling sweetly. Chandler mentally cursed him for being so goddman attractive. 

"You drank too much already." Chandler tried to stand up, pulling Joey by the hand but his friend pulled him back to the floor.

"I don't care."

"I care. I got work."

"Just five more minutes." He insisted. 

"Alright."

Chandler sat down next to him again. Joey's scent still intoxicated his senses and he really needed to go to the bedroom before he could do anything stupid. Because Joey was right there by his side, with a tremendously sexy smile and talking nonsense because of all that alcohol.

"Come a little closer." Joey asked. A shiver ran through Chandler's body.

"Joe, stop."

"Come on." Joey looked at him intensely.

Chandler sighed deeply, moved a little and got closer to Joey. Their shoulders touched.

"What are you doing?" Chandler's breath was out of rhythm.

"Getting us close again, "Joey whispered. They stared at the TV that was off, their shoulders still touching.  
Joey slowly touched Chandler's hand that was touching the floor. Chandler swored he felt his whole body go into shock.

"Joey..." He turned his head to look at Joey. The heavy eyes were the same but with a different glow. Chandler was terrified of that moment. He wanted that contact so badly, but he was so afraid.

"Your mouth... Get it closer to mine."

Chandler's heart stopped beating and when it came back, it beat so hard that it hurt. He thought he might die of a heart attack right there. He desperately wanted to have Joey but knew he was so drunk that he wouldn't even remember in the morning if something happened between them. And if he remembered, things would be weird. Because Joey was a ladies' man.

For a moment, Chandler thought he was hearing and imagining things. Maybe it was the beers. But Joey was there, looking at him so deeply that he could see all the censured feelings that Chandler kept.

"You're so drunk." Chandler took a deep breath, still watching him, his every movement.

"I know what I want." Joey whispered.

Chandler didn't realize the exact moment his mouth found Joey's, but it did. Everything seemed to spin and he no longer felt any part of his body. His mind was totally focused on Joey, on how he touched his lips gently and at the same time with pressure. Chandler felt his tongue invade his mouth and that was the best thing he had ever tasted in his whole life. He felt his body again because every muscle vibrated. The blood running through his veins burned. Joey's hands reached for Chandler's neck, pulling him closer.  
Chandler touched his shoulders and dared to raise one hand to Joey's hair. They were so soft. Shit, he could get lost in that moment forever. Their lips parted so they could properly breath for a few seconds of then they met again. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, exploring each other's mouths, but it was long minutes. 

And then they broke apart, but remained close.

"What was that?" Chandler was in shock.

"I don't know." Joey said. His voice was a bit hoarse. "But it was really good."

"That shouldn't have happened." He got away from Joey.

"You didn't like it?" He askes, confused.

"You're very drunk, Joey. We shouldn't."

"But I wanted it. You didn't?"

"You wanted it because you are drunk." Chandler got up from the floor and combed his hair with his fingers.

"And so did you."

"We better go to sleep."

Joey got up with certain difficulty and then walked to Chandler.

"No, let's talk!"

"Joey, I have work in a few hours. Let's go to sleep."

"Why are you running? It wasn't that bad."

"That's the problem." Chandler whispered.

"Man, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Joey. Let's go to sleep."

After checking to see if Joey needed any help, because he was drunk enough to trip over anything and fall, Chandler went to his room and asked the heavens to fall asleep as quickly as possible and forget about what had happened. But that didn't happen, and he remembered Joey's lips and the numbing sense of being able to taste his kiss for the next four hours before waking to work.

****************************************************************

 

The next morning came like a bomb to Joey. He was a total chaos. His head was about to explode, his stomach was rolling and he just wanted to bury his head in his pillow and stay in bed until he died. A bit dramatic but he really felt terrible. And it was not just physical hangover. The moral hangover began to torment him the moment he woke up.  
He remembered the alcohol, how Chandler avoided looking at him all night, how he wanted Chandler to look at him, to get closer to him. Of how he asked him to get closer.

And he remembered how his body warmed as their lips touched. They kissed.

What had he done? Why did he do that? Chandler was far away enough already. What would happen to their friendship now? And why did he want to kiss his best friend?

What a mess. Joey had no idea how to face Chandler. The fear that Chandler was disappointed with him was enormous. He felt that his chest could explode from so much burning. He has never felt like this before.

Joey thought about staying in that room for the rest of the day. That would be better. He wouldn't have to face Chandler. But he wanted to look at him. Apologize. Look into his eyes and ask that nothing change between them.

He checked his clock, figured that Chandler hadn't left for work and left the room. His friend was drinking a glass of juice on the kitchen counter.

The exchange of glances was immediate as Joey opened the door. No word was spoken, but the eye contact lasted for several seconds. Joey felt his chest burning and his heart pounding.

"Morning." Chandler drinked the rest of the juice and put the glass in the sink.

"You could have left the mess to me." Joey said, looking at the neat room.

"Nah. It wasn't a problem."

Chandler picked up his briefcase on the chair and Joey approached him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Chandler lied. "You?"

"Not much." Joey sighed. "Can we talk?"

"I'm late, Joey." He said, heading for the door.

"Wait! Is everything okay between us?" Joey was agonizing internally.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Chandler smiled slightly. "I'm going now."

The door slammed shut and Joey threw himself on the chair that was no longer with beer in it. Chandler had cleaned it up.

Joey hugged his knees and took a deep breath. It was not all right and he didn't know what to do to fix it. And that burning in his chest didn't seem to want to pass.

The day passed with a cruel slowness and Joey left the apartment to have lunch at Monica's house. The rest of the day he spent in the armchair and watching anything on the tv. All he wanted was to hear the sound of the key in the door lock.

And then Chandler was finally at home and Joey was convinced to talk to him.

"Hey." Joey turned off the TV the moment the door opened.

"Hey." Chandler went straight to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"Long day?" 

"Yeah. You?"

"The hours wouldn't pass." Joey got up from the chair. "Can we talk now?"

"My head hurts, I think I'm going to bed. We'll talk later."

Chandler walked to the bedroom door but Joey stepped in front of him, placing his arm in front of the door.

"We have to talk, Chandler."

"No, we don't, Joey. I already said it's okay." Chandler hated that closeness and got away a little.

"You're avoiding me." Joey sighed. "And it's because of what happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night, we just drank and talked."

"I remember, Chan. I remember very well." Joey let go of the door and took a step towards Chandler.

It shouldn't have happened." Chandler was firm.

"I started it."

"You were very drunk. It meant nothing to you."

"And to you?" Joey's eyes were fixed on Chandler's. "Did it mean anything? Is that why you're so distant from me?

"Joey, please, I wanna be alone."

Joey looked down and Chandler felt his chest shrink. He hated to see Joey hurt. Joey was the most incredible person Chandler had ever met. He was good, always by his friends' side, so sensitive and stupidly handsome. Every time something bothered him, Chandler wanted to be able to forget the world and take care of him. And it hurt to not be able to do that.

It hurt a lot that that kiss had meant everything to Chandler and just a drunken mistake to Joey. At least that was what Chandler thought.

"You said you wouldn't get away." Joey spoke up, leaving the front door and clearing the way for Chandler.

Chandler closed the door and threw his back against the cold wood. He was going crazy. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should talk to Joey and get close again or walk away. Because it would be very difficult to get close to him again and not be able to be with him the way that happened last night. But it was also extremely difficult to get away and hurt him. He was fully aware that he was Joey's best friend, someone he could always count on. Ending that friendship was unbearable to imagine.

But maybe Chandler could go out with some girl and try for the hundredth time to get Joey out of his head. Not that he was good with women, but when he really had an interest, he could get something. Maybe he could called Janice. Whatever was easier.

He would do that.

But first he had to talk to Joey. Definitely clarify everything. To say that everything was just a misunderstanding. They were drunk and confused. It happens to everyone.

Chandler took courage and opened the bedroom door. Joey was no longer in the room. He tried his friend's room.

"Joe." He called and the door opened. Joey's eyes were red and Chandler noticed that he had cried. His stomach twitched and his chest burned. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you or offended you by doing that."

"No, Joe, you didn't do any of that. I was just afraid you'd be embarrassed and I ended up too scared to talk."

"But it looks like you were embarrassed."

"Believe me, man, it's not that. It was silly. But it's over now."

"Are you sure? You won't avoid me anymore, will you?"

"No." Chandler smiled and Joey returned, but much more intensely. That smile definitely soothed Chandler's heart and proved that he could not bear the end of the friendship between them.

"So let's go watch Baywatch and have a beer?" Joey suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah, okay, but just one beer."

They watched the show together and Chandler could see Joey's happiness. For him everything was normal again. He was really special. He never got angry at anyone and was always smiling. Chandler couldn't blame his heart for being enchanted by Joey.

Chandler didn't stayed too much in the living room that night. At eleven he was already in his room. He wanted to sleep to forget everything. But first he sent Janice a message, setting up a date the next night.

******************************************************************

The day came and then it was night. Chandler had made plans with Janice at eight and Joey made sure to go out with some girl to leave the apartment free for his friend. They talked normally during the day and Joey was really happy. But his chest continued to burn whenever he came too close to Chandler or when Chandler would tell a sarcastic joke and then laugh at Joey. Joey felt different.

"Chandler Bing!" Janice looked eccentric as usual, and Chandler felt no emotion in meeting her. But he would put some effort to it. He needed to.

Dinner was okay but Janice's voice was something to stress any living thing. Chandler tried to have a quick dinner and take her to the bedroom because while busy she could stay very quiet. And the sex was not all bad.

Janice left at about one in the morning and Joey came home a little later. Chandler was awake but forced himself to sleep because Joey came back with company.

******************************************************************

"Good morning, sunshine." Joey left the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Screw you, Joe." Chandler avoided eye contact. He was struggling to avoid inappropriate thoughts.

"How was your night?" Joey walked over to the counter. Chandler failed to avoid inappropriate thoughts. Joey was so fucking sexy when he came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet.

"Yeah, alright." He didn't show much excitement.

"Dude, you have to get rid of Janice and meet another girl. I can't stand your post-sex with Janice face anymore."

"Whatever." Chandler shrugged. "What about you?"

"Was good." Joey took the bottle of juice in the refrigerator.

"Just good?" Chandler frowned.

"I also have the right to have not-that-good sex, man." Joey shrugged.

"Right."

"Tonight it's dinner at Monica's, right?"

"Yeah, I'll just take a shower after I get home from work and then I'll go there."

Chandler was the last to arrive for dinner. Dinner was delicious as usual and they had fun telling stories about the past and about relationships that went awry. Ross was the winner.

They sat in the living room and spent hours talking about random studd, such as customer complaints at Monica's restaurant and the wildest auditions Joey ever made. No one could tell when they started talking about sex.

"Joey is definitely the person who had the most sex in the group." Rachel said, laughing. They were all drinking beer.

"There are no more women in the city for Joey." Monica laughed.

"Of course there is." Joey snapped indignantly.

"The other day you went out with a girl whose mom you hooked up with, Joey." Phoebe reminded him.

"I had no idea." He laughed.

And they kept talking banalities until they realized it was late and they had to leave.

Joey opened the door to the apartment and entered, then Chandler did the same.

"Chan, I was thinking maybe I could set up a date for you with some girl got out with. I've got all the numbers written down." Joey took off his jacket and put it on the chair.

"I don't think so. It would be weird."

"Why?" Joey looked at him.

"Because you already had sex with all of them. I would't be enough."

"Are you crazy? Why do you think that?"

"I don't have the "Tribbiani charm"."

"But you have the Bing's charm." Joey tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I could win an Oscar for it." He was sarcastic.

"You put yourself down too much."

"I'm realistic, Joe."

"You can't see the wonderful guy you are" Joey was sincere. "Any girl who was with you would be very lucky."

They exchanged a long look. Chandler smiled.

"Thank you, Joe, for trying to cheer me up."

"If you change your mind, just tell me."

They changed the subjet.

"Tomorrow you have an audition, right?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous."

"You can do it." Chandler gave a comforting smile and Joey smiled back.

"Thank you."

They looked at each other for a few more seconds until they realized they were staring at each other too much.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chandler shifted uneasily and went to the counter.

"I don't think so. I'll get a beer." Joey walked past him and opened the refrigerator.

"Don't you think you've been drinking too much lately?" Chandler opened the cabinet and searched for some snacks.  
Joey walked over to the counter, set the bottle down, and looked for the opener inside the drawer. When Chandler turned, he bumped into Joey, facing him.

"I don't care." Joey said and Chandler could feel the warm breath on his skin from the proximity. His body vibrated.

" You should." Chandler snapped. Neither of them undid the closeness. Joey was leaning against the counter and Chandler in front of him.

"Yeah, I should." Involuntarily Joey's eyes rested on Chandler's mouth. Now ajar, breathing heavily.  
Chandler regained consciousness and walked away.

"Seriously, let's cut down on the beers a little bit."

Chandler went to the refrigerator but stopped when he felt Joey's hand grip his arm. They looked at each other.

"Joe." That closeness was really worrying Chandler. And it was Joey who was creating it.

"I really should."

He broke the distance between the two pulling Chandler closer and invading his mouth. Unlike the nigt that that caress happened for the first time, calmly, discovering each other, this time was much more fierce and intense. Chandler even thought of moving away but he simply sent the fucking reason away and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck. His back slammed against the refrigerator door, and Joey's body clung to his. Chandler felt his body ignite with a excitement that is was new to him.

Joey's hands wrapped around Chandler's hair and that touch could easily destabilize Chandler. Joey really had the damn Tribbiani charm. When Chandler felt Joey's leg between his, the air caught in his lungs and he parted their lips abruptly.

"Joe, no."

"Don't say no, please." Joey was panting. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Chandler's.

"We're friends, this is wrong." Chandler closed his eyes too.

"But are you feeling the same as me?" Joey looked at him. His lips were swollen and his hair was messed up. It was so fucking attractive

"Don't do that." Chandler whined.

Joey took Chandler's hand and placed it on his chest. His beating was out of order.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, but I'm feeling it."

"We're best friends." Chandler objected, but he wanted it so badly.

"And since that night I feel that way." Joey was sincere. "Say you feel it, too."

"I feel like this since forever." Chandler looked at him intently. "But you're Joey, I don't want to get hurt anymore, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We don't have to force anything. Let's just try." Joey's eyes were pleading.

"Aren't you afraid? Embaressed?" Chandler was so afraid.

"No. I want to feel this way." Joey brushed his lips over Chandler's and he let out a low moan. "I've never felt this way."

"What if it all goes wrong?"

"We'll still be friends. But try with me, please." Joey whispered the last words and the next second Chandler's mouth was in his again.

They did no more than exchange caresses, but they were intense caresses. Chandler never imagined that a person could feel so hot inside not explode. Joey seemed to know exactly what to do, the difference being that he had never done it before. He was incredible.

 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" They were lying on the bed, Joey just in his underwear and Chandler still in his jeans.

"If I said it before, don't you think things would change?" Chandler looked at him.

"I don't think so. Maybe nothing would have happened, but I'd never walk away." Joey rubbed Chandler's shoulder.

"But it was better this way, don't you think?"

"Now I know I want you... Yeah, it was better this way."

They smiled and wrapped themselves in the covers, and then fell asleep. It was a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, let me know so I can get inspired and write more.


End file.
